Phantom (2018 TV series)
Phantom '''is an American Superhero Superhero Drama Television series based off of the hit animated show Danny Phantom. It is a branch off of the crossover Ultimate Heroes TV Series (Other branches include "Ninjago" and "Teen Titans"). It is set to premiere on April 2nd, 2018 on the CW Television Network. Starring Logan Lerman, Kira Kosarin, Trevor Jackson, Elena Satine, Amy Adams, Rene Lavan, Teala Dunn, and Benedict Cumberbatch, with Logan Lerman portraying Danny Phantom, the main character of the show, he is with Sam Manson (Kira Kosarin) and Tucker Foley (Trevor Jackson) to stop ghosts from taking over the world. The series makes Danny look more realistic, and makes a few changes to the show like most reboot shows do. Each episode starts with a voice plot from Danny, telling what will happen. During the shows first season, it crosses over with the Ninjago and Teen Titans shows that are also branches off of Ultimate Heroes. '''Cast MAIN CAST * Logan Lerman as Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom, a 14-year-old boy who is half-human and half-ghost. Before the first episode, it is revealed that he gained ghost powers after watching an explosion at his house kill his older brother Jackson (a change in the show) and destroy his basement. Danny is hospitalized and discovers that the explosion affected his DNA. After moving to a new town and making new friends, he finds that the town is haunted because of Vlad Master's ghost portal. Now, with Sam and Tucker, he must learn how to use his many powers and defeat the ghosts in his town. * Kira Kosarin as Samantha Manson, Danny's goth best friend who also witnessed the explosion and helped Danny discover more of his powers. She helped design Danny's suit and she is very loyal to her friends, like in the first episode when she stood up to Dash while he was picking on Danny. She often stands up for what she believes in, like environmental problems. She is a vegetarian, which is revealed during episode 2. As the show goes on, Danny and Sam start to have a relationship. * Trevor Jackson as Tucker Foley, Danny and Sam's best friend who acts like a lighthearted genius most of the time. He has a lot of electronics, as revealed in Episode 2, and he helps protect Danny's secret. He has a love of comic books, video games, and tablets. He mostly helps Danny track ghosts and hack computers. * Elena Satine as Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, Danny's older sister who is also helping Danny protect his secret from the world. She is a kind-hearted genius who got the highest score on the senior test, as mentioned in episode 4. Jazz took a job as a scientist after High School, and she is a very kind person who is always helping out with her parents lab stuff. * Amy Adams as Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, Danny and Jazz's mother. After Jackson died, the Fentons were very sad, especially Maddie. She is Jack's wife. * Rene Lavan as Jack Fenton, Danny's father. He is a ghost hunter, just like Maddie. He is Vlad's one-time college roommate. Jack was thought to have died in Season 2, but came back in the next episode. * Chris Evans as Jackson Fenton, Danny's dead older brother. He wanted to be a ghost hunter. Not much is known about Jackson except that he was 26 when he died. * Teala Dunn as Valerie Gray, Danny's first love interest and a popular cheerleader. She is unlike her selfish, shallow friends and she is actually quite caring. She also knows Danny's secret, like Sam, Tucker, and Jazz do. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Vlad Masters/Plasmius, a billionaire and Jack's old college roommate. He became a billionaire by stealing money during invisible robberies. He has a goal to obtain Danny as his apprentice. * Daniella Monet as Ember McLain, a ghost girl who falls in love with Danny. She is more of a pop star. She was originally a pop star, but died after a fire at her mansion caused the roof to fall on her. * TBA as Dash Baxter, Skulker, Technus, Johnny 13, Desiree, Kitty, Walker, Spectra, Poindexter, Clockwork, Frostbite, Paulina, Kwan, Mr. Lancer, and everyone else Episodes "I'm Danny Fenton, half-kid, half-ghost. I witnessed the death of my older brother Jackson, and the explosion caused me to have ghost powers. It is all a blur now. Sam and Tucker are now helping me fight ghosts as they come out of the new Fenton Portal." Season 1 # '''PHANTOM (Pilot Episode)- '''After the death of his older brother Jackson, Danny Fenton and his family move to a new house in the town of Amity Park, where Jack reunites with his old college roommate, Vlad Masters. Meanwhile, Danny goes to his new school, Casper High, and makes new friends in Sam and Tucker, while constantly getting bullied by Dash Baxter. # '''THE ULTIMATE HEROES- '''The characters from the Ninjago and Teen Titans shows come on this one.